Until I Wake Up
by AshleySue
Summary: Eric reflects back over his time with Sookie.  My entry for the I Write the Songs contest, based on 'Until I Wake Up' by Dishwalla.


_**I Write The Songs Contest Entry**_

_**Title: Until I Wake Up**_

_**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Pam, Jason, Michele, Victor, Felipe, Russell, Stan**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters and storylines of the Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. Lyrics of 'Until I Wake Up' belong to Dishwalla.**_

_**Pen Name: AshleySue**_

_**Beta Name: JenniferAnn B.**_

_**Virgin Writer: No**_

_**Teaser: Eric reflects back over his time with Sookie.**_

_Eric lay on his back in his bed, with Sookie lying across his chest. They were both completely naked, because they'd just made love. She was tracing circles on his stomach with her fingers as he stroked his hand through her hair and down her back._

"_I saw your cousin Claude a couple of nights ago," Eric said to her._

_She picked her head up off of his chest, and propped herself up on her elbow. "Really? Where?"_

"_I had just finished putting gas in my car when he pulled up to the adjacent pump."_

"_Did the two of you talk?"_

"_Yes, but only for just a moment. I was on my way to a meeting with the King."_

"_And what did you and Claude talk about?"_

"_Oh, not much. He asked how my businesses were fairing, and I asked him the same. But, just before I left, he told me that he always regretted the last time the two of you spoke. He said that it hurt him very much that his last words with you were spoken in anger. He was afraid that you didn't know how much he truly cared for you."_

"_And how did you respond to that?"_

"_I told him that you knew how he felt. And that, no matter how angry the two of you had been with each other, at the end, you loved him and knew he loved you as well."_

_She bent down to kiss him softly. "You're a real softy, ya know that?" she said with a chuckle._

Eric's eyes opened, and he immediately cursed the sun for setting, because it had ripped him from his dream of Sookie. He frowned as he sat up and pushed his hair back off of his shoulders. He turned to gaze at the framed picture that sat on his nightstand, and battled internally with himself as to whether or not he could cancel his plans for the night. After a few moments of indecisiveness, he finally rose.

He quickly showered, then made his way to the large walk-in closet to dress. When he stepped out of the closet, his eyes fell once more on the picture in the frame. Very slowly, almost hesitantly, he walked to where it sat, and picked it up in his hand. It was a picture of Sookie. She'd been sitting in a rocking chair on her front porch, enjoying the evening, and had closed her eyes in happiness. She was unaware that Eric had even taken her picture, until he showed it to her a few days later.

Having finally made his decision, he set the picture down, grabbed his keys and cell phone, and began making his way to his garage. On the way, he hit a speed dial button on his phone, and waited for his child to answer.

"Eric, if you're calling to tell me you're going to be late, I'd say you've finally mastered the art of stating the obvious," she said by way of greeting.

"Actually, Pam, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming in tonight."

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He could hear the slight tone of agitation in her voice, and was quick to reassure her.

"No, everything is fine."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"Pamela, I'll be spending the evening in Bon Temps," he said, his tone obviously stating that she was not to argue the point.

"I see," she said, and then paused. When she began to speak again, her voice was softer, much less harsh. "In that case, I'll see you tomorrow night."

He ended the call as he crawled into the driver's seat of his car, and put the phone into a slot in the center console. He hit the button to open the garage door, and turned the key, hearing his engine purr as it came to life. He pulled out onto the road in his red Camaro, and idly wondered what Sookie would have thought of it. During the many years they'd been together, he'd gone through several vehicles. But, they'd all been red, and they'd all been sports cars.

He made one quick stop at an all-night florist, and then made his way to the interstate, heading in the direction of Bon Temps. As he drove, he allowed his mind to drift back over the years since the final demise of his maker.

It had only been a few weeks since the events which resulted in the death of Appius Livius Ocella, the Roman who had so long ago turned Eric into a vampire. Eric had mourned him in his own way. He was relieved to finally be free of the man who had stolen him from his family, raped him, and caused him great pain for decades. But, he was also the man that had taught Eric how to be a vampire.

The aftermath of what happened that evening had finally begun to settle down. Pam and Eric had each quickly healed from all their injuries, and the clean-up crew had done a wonderful job putting Eric's home back to rights. Pam tracked down Felicia's maker, informed her of Felicia's final death, and she and Eric had paid the woman the requisite fine. They'd taken the remains of Bobby Burnham, put them in his home, and then arranged for his house to be blown-up. The official police report stated that there had been a leak in a gas line, and that the home had exploded when Bobby tried to turn his oven on.

The Were pack had cleaned up their own mess, so to speak. Alcide had told Sookie over the phone that Ham and Patricia were both dead, but he didn't tell her any of the details about how they'd planned to cover it up. Annabelle had been spared, but the pack abjured her. Because she was in the Air Force, stationed in Shreveport, they knew she couldn't just pack up and move away. So, they allowed her to continue living in the area, but she put in papers requesting a transfer, and would be leaving as soon as she was reassigned.

Sookie and Jason had become closer than ever, since they'd gone through so much together that night. It hadn't taken Jason much to forgive Sookie for forgetting about him, and just leaving him at Eric's place. Once Pam had healed a bit more, she helped him into one of the guest rooms, and he'd slept while she directed the cleaning crew.

As soon as she woke up the next day, Sookie had driven back to Shreveport in Jason's truck to pick him up, and told him all about what had happened with the vampires and fairies, and reintroduced him to Dermot. Jason seemed to accept that Dermot hadn't really been himself before, and told him that he didn't hold any grudge against. But, he never really warmed up to him, either. Whether it was because of the past, or because looking at him was like looking at a mirror, Jason never said.

The political turmoil over whether or not the two-natured should be forced to register was still being debated, but it had begun to fade to the back burner. Things in the world were finally beginning to settle back to normal.

On one particularly hot summer night, Eric and Sookie were on their way to Shreveport. He'd spent the previous day resting at her home, and as soon as darkness fell, they were on their way to his place. It was a Sunday, so, Fangtasia was closed. Through their bond, Eric could tell that Sookie had something on her mind, but, he'd been waiting for her to broach the subject.

"Eric, I've been thinking about something," she finally said.

"What is it, my lover?"

"I was thinking about the conversation that you and I had at Fangtasia, the night that Alexei decided to share with me the memories of what happened to his human family," she shivered slightly as she spoke. He nodded that he remembered which conversation she meant, and she continued. "That night, you told me that I am your wife in the only way that matters to you. You also were upset because you said that I belittled the fact that by vampire standards, we're married now."

His body tensed a little, as he said, "Yes, that is true."

She reached over and gently placed her hand on his forearm. "Well, first off, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry that my reaction to the whole pledging thing has hurt you. That's not ever what I meant to have happen. But, you need to remember that when I gave you that knife in front of Victor, I had no idea what it meant. If I had, I don't know that I would've done it. Don't get me wrong, I do love you, very much, and you make me very happy. But, at the time, I wasn't sure _what_ I felt, and I just wasn't ready for that kind of commitment with you. I know that you did it to protect me, and believe me, I'm grateful.

"Anyway, as I've been thinking about it, I guess that the reason it's never really felt to me like we're married, is because what we did never really felt like a wedding. I think that, maybe if we had one, it would feel more real to me."

Eric had been so shocked; he'd had to pull the car over. "Sookie, are you telling me that you want a human wedding? And that if you have one, you'll truly consider yourself my wife?" He'd asked hopefully.

"Yes," was all she said.

So, two months later, they were married again, this time in the more traditional human sense. Sam and Jason had strung several strands of white lights all over Sookie's back yard, and they held the ceremony there. It was very small, and very simple. Sookie wore a very pretty sleeveless white dress, while Eric wore a grey suit with a simple red silk tie. Jason walked Sookie down the aisle, while Tara stood as her maid-of-honor, and Pam took the place of a best man. Surprisingly enough, the ceremony had been officiated by Russell Edgington. He'd gone through the same online course that Eric had gone though with the Church of the Loving Spirit especially for the occasion.

Sookie couldn't bring herself to sell the farmhouse, so she and Eric continued to split their time between Shreveport and Bon Temps. But they made an agreement to never spend more than one night apart from each other, and both of them worked diligently to keep it. They hadn't heard from Victor in a while, but they knew better than to completely relax where he was concerned.

About six months after Eric and Sookie were married, Jason told them that Michele was pregnant. Because they'd both had such bad experiences with their first marriages, they'd decided not to get married. But, Michele had moved into Jason's place, and they both seemed thrilled about being parents together. Eric had asked Sookie if she was as nervous now about Jason being a father as she had been when Crystal was first pregnant, and she told him that she wasn't. Jason had matured very much, and she knew he could handle the responsibility. And it didn't hurt that Michele was infinitely more capable of being a good mother than Crystal would've ever been.

Eric watched Sookie closely as Michele progressed in her pregnancy. He was trying to figure out if she was regretting giving away her chance at motherhood to be with him. Through the bond, he felt her excitement as she helped Michele decorate the nursery, and buy the various things that would be needed for the newborn. It was very obvious that Sookie was ecstatic about becoming an Aunt, but, the further along the pregnancy got, he also began to feel just the slightest amount of jealousy and regret. Finally, he gave up pretenses and just asked her about it.

"Eric, I didn't give up motherhood when I married you," she told him. "I realized a long time ago that it would never be safe for me to have my own child, for many different reasons. First off, I remember how difficult it was to grow-up as a telepath, and I wouldn't want to risk putting another child through that. Besides, even before you and I were together, it felt like my life was constantly in jeopardy. Knowing how devious a lot of supes can be, who's to say that one wouldn't eventually kidnap or even kill my child to get to me? So, yes, I am sad that I'll never have a child of my own, because I love children. And, yes, I am jealous of my friends who have kids of their own. But, that's why I'm just going to be Aunt Sookie, who spoils the kids rotten!"

He knew she was being completely truthful when she told him this, and it made him love her all the more. The fact that she could give up something she wanted so much, to ensure that no one else could be hurt, showed how brave she truly was. And, once Jason and Michele's daughter was born, he was able to see just how wonderful a mother she would've been.

They'd named the little girl Adele Michele Stackhouse, in honor of her mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother. As Adele began to age, Sookie did indeed spoil her, but, she also became the girl's confidant. Sookie was the person that Adele could talk to about anything, and never worry about being judged.

The night before their second wedding anniversary, Eric and Sookie received a phone call, asking them to be at Russell Edgington's home by midnight the next evening. They were not told why they were needed, only that they were to bring Pam with them as well. At first, they were hesitant, but, they trusted Russell, so, they made the necessary arrangements. Pam and Eric slept in travel coffins in the back of a van while Sookie drove them to Jackson.

Apparently, they were not the only ones who Russell had asked to come. They were joined by Russell's husband, Bart, King of Indiana, Stan Davis, King of Texas, and a few other vampire monarchs that Sookie had remembered seeing at the summit in Rhodes. But, what really surprised them was when Felipe De Castro arrived shortly after they did.

"Edgington, you'd better have a good reason for asking me to jump on a plane and fly all the way out here. I am the ruler of three states, and do not have time to waste on your silly fancies," Felipe had said upon arrival.

"Oh, believe me Felipe, I have a _very_ good reason," Russell answered. He then turned his attention to a closed door on the opposite side of the room, and said a bit more loudly, "Bring him in."

The door opened, and four guards wearing thick gloves carried in a large chair, with a vampire strapped to it. There were silver chains wrapped securely around the vampire's body, and he was putting up quite the struggle. What looked like a canvas bag had been put over his head, and more silver had been wrapped around it as well. Once the chair had been set down, one of the guards handed Russell his gloves before stepping away.

Russell put the gloves on his own hands, and then unwrapped the chain from the struggling man's head, before pulling the bag off, revealing the man's identity. It was Victor Madden.

"What is the meaning of this? By what right do you hold my Sheriff?" Felipe bellowed.

"Calm down, Felipe. I assure you, once you've heard what I have to say, your opinion of this sub-human slime will have changed dramatically."

Russell began to list in detail the many ways that Victor had been plotting against Felipe. In his quest for power, Victor had gone asked Russell to aid him in overthrowing Felipe. Of course, Victor being as arrogant and as stupid as he was, never suspected that Russell had videotaped all of their meetings, and had more than enough evidence of Victor's betrayal.

Once Russell had finished with what he wanted to say, Felipe looked to the other Kings present. "And why exactly are the rest of you here?"

"We are here because we owe a debt," Stan Davis said. "Felipe, with the exception of yourself, and this piece of shit," he said, motioning to Victor, "None of us would've likely survived the bombing in Rhodes, if not for Sookie. We will not stand idly by while Madden attempts time and time again to have her killed."

Sookie was shocked, but also touched by this. She knew that Pam and Eric felt she'd saved their lives that day, but she had no idea that it extended to so many others.

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Felipe finally said, "Only a fool would let such a traitor continue to live, and I do not like being called a fool. Edgington, you have my thanks, and my permission to end him." He left without saying another word.

Once Felipe was gone, Russell walked to a table on the far side of the room, and lifted a sword with a shining silver blade. He walked towards Victor with a smile on his face. When he was standing directly in front of him, he raised the blade, but then hesitated. Instead of striking the deadly blow, he lowered his arms, and turned to Eric.

"I think I'll give you the honors. Call it a belated wedding gift."

Without further ado, Eric removed Victor's head.

Life after Victor's death was by no means perfect for Eric and Sookie. But, there was no doubt that it was easier. They still faced challenges, of course, but, they met everything head on, together, and their love grew stronger because of it. Sookie was still very adamant that she did not want to be turned, but, she and Eric exchanged blood often enough that her body aged much more slowly that a normal human's would have. In fact, she was never sick, and was only hurt if she were injured.

That was why it came as a shock when, at the age of 38, she was diagnosed with end stage skin cancer. She'd actually laughed when the doctor first gave her the news. She thought it was poetic justice that, after being married to a vampire for years, it was her love of tanning that would eventually kill her.

At her request, Eric gave her just enough blood to keep her out of pain. She died in his arms one cold evening, less than two months after her diagnosis.

Eric was brought back into the present as he parked at Sweet Home Cemetery. He left his phone in the car, but grabbed the flowers, and began to make his way through the headstones. As he got closer to his destination, he saw a woman standing in front of the fresh grave that lay next to his wife's. So as to not frighten her with his approach, he purposefully made his footsteps audible.

"Hello, Michele," he said as he came to stand next to her.

He watched as she wiped tears from her face before she said, "Eric."

He'd last seen her a month ago, and they had been standing in almost exactly the same spots. He'd gone to the cemetery to pay his final respects to Jason, who had passed away two days prior, due to a stroke.

Eric and Michele stood side by side in silence for several minutes, before Eric bent down and placed the flowers he'd brought next to Sookie's headstone.

"You still miss her," Michele said softly.

"Very much."

"Does it ever get better? The pain, the grief."

He tilted his head in thought for a moment. "It lessens with time, but it will never completely go away. Just as your love for Jason will never go away," he told her. "I've learned to focus on the good, happy moments when I think of Sookie, so now thoughts of her bring me joy, not pain."

"Is it always like that?"

"No, not always. Every now and then, I dream of her. I dream that she is still with me, and we talk about the normal every day things like we used to. But, when I wake, her loss hits me as if it were fresh."

Michele nodded, and wiped another tear from her cheek. She put her hand on Eric's wrist, giving it a light squeeze, before walking away. He was once again left alone with his memories.

**There's nothing in motion, and I'm satisfied**

**No disappointment, 'til I wake up.**

**I don't want to wake up.**

**-From 'Until I Wake Up,' by Dishwalla**


End file.
